


The Fingerprints of Yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fingerprints, Killer Frost - Freeform, M/M, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, implied iris/lisa, pamcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: barry runs around in time and finds that the consequences are sweet





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [Moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis) for the beta!

once upon a time barry allen ran into the past because his mother was die and he was sad. so ran into the past and STOP THE MURDER! it worked and when he ran back into the future everything was different?? like it was mostly the same?? but everyones fingerprints were different because of the time travel.

bary ws confused but caitlin explained Barry you cant just run into the past, our fingerprints cant take it!" All of the good guys will be in jail because we switched fingerprints with the BAD GUYS :(

so barry ran back into the past to fix that. and that worked. but when he came back to the present he WENT TOO FAR and the newspaper was written by IRIS WST ALLEN WITH LISA SNARTS FINGERPRINTS

Leonards Nart is alive in the future, the newspapersaid, and he is the chef of police so barry ran back to the present from the future and asked catlin, "Caitlyn Leanord is cop??" But she was evel now and FROZE HIM SOLID! so he vibrated so hard the ice flew around the room and killed her!!"

everhthng was messed up and barry cryed and he ran back to the past to try again

this time he killed joe's father in the fifties and when he came back to present iris was there but barry had never been born!! and because he was dead he couldnt run to the past again so he called the waive writer and got on the ship and flew to the 1820s which didnt really help but he got a neat hat

and then they flew to the fifties and iris was born this time so that was fixed and then lonerd snart said Stop running around in time, red, stay hear and i will make pamcakes  
but he was out of butter and syrup and pancakes! so barry ran back in time to get the ingredianets and snart was like wtf

but then barry came back with the ingreiednes and snart smacked him but then also kissed him and they had bancakes and sex and heres the surprise ending because THEIR FINGERPRIMTS WERE GONE

THE END


End file.
